


Caught in the Act

by BillyMitchell



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyMitchell/pseuds/BillyMitchell
Summary: Gordon finds Cooper in a compromising position, and Cooper requests to be punished. (This fanfiction ignores Season Three).
Relationships: Gordon Cole/Dale Cooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Caught in the Act

“COOP?”

Special Agent Dale Cooper nearly jumped out of his skin when FBI Regional Bureau Chief Gordon Cole spoke up behind him in the house the two of them had shared since their fateful trip to Twin Peaks two years ago.

“Gordon,” Cooper said. “You’re home early.”

“GROCERY STORE WASN’T ALL TOO CROWDED TODAY,” Gordon said. “TRICK IS TO GO ON A WEEKNIGHT. EVERYTHING’S ALREADY BEEN PUT AWAY IN THE KITCHEN, AND WE CAN START MAKING DINNER ANY MOMENT NOW. BUT FIRST, COOP, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT’S SO INTERESTING IN MY FILING CABINET YOU FELT THE NEED TO RUSTLE THROUGH IT LIKE THAT.”

Cooper said something Gordon couldn’t quite make out, or rather he looked like he started to say something before trailing off.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Gordon asked, inclining his ear toward Cooper and wishing he could turn his hearing aid up further.

“Nothing,” Cooper said, louder now, backing up toward the wall of the den. “Nothing. I was just dusting is all.”

“YOU HAD TO OPEN THE FILING CABINET TO DO THAT?”

Cooper winced, and this time didn’t say anything. Usually, Cooper was stellar at talking his way out of sticky situations. He was an FBI agent, after all, but he couldn’t hide anything from Gordon. Instead, he just cast his eyes to the floor.

“AND I SUPPOSE THAT’S A FEATHER DUSTER YOU HAVE BEHIND YOUR BACK THERE,” Gordon said, moving to the other side of the room, toward Cooper. “WELL?”

“Um.”

Cooper backed up a little more, but only made it half an inch before he bumped against the wall. Gordon, only a hair’s breadth away from him now, held out his hand.

“COOP, I’M SPEAKING TO YOU NOW AS YOUR BOSS AND NOT YOUR LOVER. I’D WAGER A PRICEY BET YOU DON’T WANT ME TO WRESTLE WHATEVER CONFIDENTIAL PIECE OF INFORMATION YOU’RE HOLDING FROM YOU. IN FACT, I THINK WE’D BOTH LIKE IT VERY MUCH IF YOU’D HAND IT TO ME WILLINGLY.”

It was rare for Gordon to be angry with Cooper, even when he was spanking him for some infraction, something usually requested by Cooper. But this time, something was different. Gordon’s stomach felt hot, and he knew Cooper could see it. 

Cooper gulped as he handed Gordon the thick file he’d been hiding behind his back. Gordon turned it over in his hands and saw _1969_ printed neatly on the tab. 1969 was the year Gordon had gone deaf, in that incident he only ever described to anyone as a “long story.” It was something Cooper had asked him about on occasion, and something he’d always brushed off.

“I’m sorry,” Cooper said, his voice trembling.

“COOPER—” Gordon began, but didn’t finish his thought. 

Cooper reached out to touch Gordon’s shoulder, but Gordon shook him off and tossed the file on the nearby desk. Some documents spilled out of it, typewritten accounts of the events of that particular year.

“Read those if you want,” Gordon said so quietly he couldn’t hear his own voice. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

With that, he stalked out of the room, leaving Cooper in what he assumed was stunned silence.

Five minutes later, in the kitchen, Gordon felt a tap on his shoulder.

“JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH,” he exclaimed, sending a set of tongs clattering to the countertop. “YOU SCARED ME.”

“I’m sorry,” Cooper said, his eyes damp when Gordon turned around to face him. “I’m sorry, and not just for scaring you. I shouldn’t poke around in… cold cases when there’s no professional reason to do so. I especially shouldn’t poke around in ones concerning you. It’s a breach of privacy and trust, I know.”

Gordon crossed his arms, and looked at Cooper appraisingly.

“That’s why I didn’t read it,” Cooper added after a long pause, “not any of it. I put it back in the drawer, exactly as I found it, and I will never open that filing cabinet again unless given explicit permission to do so.”

Gordon remained silent.

Cooper swallowed hard, and seemed to ponder something before reaching around Gordon and opening the drawer next to him. As he did so, his fingers brushed against Gordon’s left hip. In spite of himself, Gordon felt his stomach flutter at the touch. 

Cooper rummaged around a bit, his eyebrows furrowing, before pulling out a heavy wooden spoon. 

“Would you do the honors?” he asked, holding it out to Gordon. “I’m sure it’ll make both of us feel a hell of a lot better.”

“YOU’RE SURE IT’S WHAT YOU WANT,” Gordon asked after a moment of thought, “AND NOT JUST WHAT YOU THINK I WANT?”

Cooper grinned, likely because he’d finally gotten a response from Gordon other than the silent treatment.

“Please?”

“IF YOU SAY SO,” Gordon said. “I HAD A SNEAKING SUSPICION YOU’D ASK FOR THIS, AND I’M SURE I’VE CALMED DOWN ENOUGH BY NOW THAT I CAN TRUST MYSELF TO GIVE IT TO YOU. THAT WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN THE CASE BACK IN THE DEN, I’LL BE HONEST WITH YOU ABOUT THAT.”

“Thank you.” 

“NOW, WE’VE STILL GOT A GOOD FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE THAT PIZZA COMES OUT OF THE OVEN, SO I WANT YOU TO BEND OVER FOR ME, HANDS ON THE COUNTER THERE. MAKE SURE YOU’RE STEADY ON YOUR FEET. THIS COULD TAKE AWHILE AND I DON’T WANT YOU FALLING DOWN. UNLESS YOU’D RATHER GO IN THE LIVING ROOM AND LAY OVER MY LAP?”

“Kitchen’s fine.”

Cooper tugged his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees before leaning over the countertop. He was trembling, Gordon noticed.

“YOU CAN TELL ME HOW HARD TO DO IT, AND TELL ME TO STOP ANYTIME YOU NEED ME TO,” Gordon reassured him. “YOU’RE IN CONTROL HERE EVEN IF YOU’RE THE ONE BEING PUNISHED, AND DON’T YOU FORGET IT.”

Cooper looked back at him, hands tightening on the edge of the counter, eyes wide. Gordon smiled and patted him on the back.

“Thank you for the reminder,” Cooper said. “Do it hard, please. I could certainly use it.”

“UNDERSTOOD. JUST GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES AND EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT ONCE AGAIN,” Gordon promised. “NOW TURN AROUND. YOU’LL GET A CRICK IN YOUR NECK LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT.”

Cooper smiled slightly, and faced forward.

“NOW I WANT YOU TO COUNT FOR ME, COOP,” Gordon said. “THINK YOU CAN YOU HANDLE THAT?”

“I should think so,” Cooper said. Then, voice shaking, “How high should I plan on counting?”

Gordon clucked his tongue, and answered, “HOW DOES A NICE ROUND TWENTY SOUND TO YOU?”

Cooper raised an arm and gave Gordon a thumbs-up before gripping the countertop again.

Fast and hard, Gordon slammed the wooden spoon down on Cooper’s exposed flesh. When Cooper jumped, Gordon could tell that, as planned, he’d taken him by surprise. Still, Cooper’s voice was steady when he spoke.

“One.”

“THERE’S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM,” Gordon said, and brought the wooden spoon down again.

“Two.”

_Whap._

“Three.” 

_Whap._

“Ooh. Four.”

_Whap._

“Ah. Five.”

This was faster than Gordon usually spanked Cooper, but he knew Cooper needed it like this, to feel the shock of what he’d done wrong before the slower, steadier parts of his punishment came around.

Gordon raised the wooden spoon a sixth time. Cooper must have heard it, because Gordon saw his whole body clench.

But he didn’t let the spoon descend, not yet.

Cooper whimpered, as if the anticipation of what was to come was the worst thing of all.

“COOPER?” Gordon asked.

He was breathing hard, and he wondered if Cooper could hear it in his voice. His arm was sore too. As always, spanking Cooper was a hell of a workout. 

Cooper nodded, apparently unable to speak.

“NOW,” Gordon said, “WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IS A LONG STORY, AND MAYBE I’LL TELL IT TO YOU SOMEDAY, ON MY TERMS AND NOT YOURS. BUT THE SHORT OF IT IS I DON’T HATE WHAT I AM NOW. I DID FOR AWHILE, A GOOD LONG WHILE, BUT I DON’T ANY LONGER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“Yes.” Cooper’s voice was timid, barely loud enough for Gordon to make out. 

_Whap._

“Six.”

Gordon sighed. This lecture wasn’t exactly one he wanted to give, but he knew Cooper needed to hear it. What happened today was an infraction, both professional and personal, that needed to be corrected, and Gordon had a sneaking suspicion Cooper was right in what he’d said earlier. After this punishment was over, both of them would probably feel a hell of a lot better.

“WHEN PEOPLE HEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO ME,” Gordon said, his voice higher and thinner than usual, “NOT THE SPECIFICS OF IT BUT THAT I USED TO HEAR AND NOW I CAN’T, DO YOU KNOW HOW THEY REACT?”

“No.”

Gordon knew that was a lie. He set his lips in a firm line.

“LET’S HELP MOVE THAT BRAIN OF YOURS ALONG, THEN.” _Whap, whap._

“Eight.”

After counting, Cooper was silent again.

_Brat,_ Gordon thought, grumbling and shifting his position behind Cooper’s bent form.

Cooper winced, likely thinking he’d earned himself some harder smacks, maybe some extra ones even, but all Gordon did was take his free hand and start rubbing Cooper’s bright pink backside.

“TELL ME,” he said.

Cooper sighed, leaning into the massage.

“Most of them still respect you—” he said dreamily.

“BUT?”

“But just as many of them who still respect you chuckle to themselves when you mishear a word, or they get embarrassed for you, or—” he trailed off.

“OR?” Gordon gave him an encouraging pat on the bottom, hard enough to hurt just a bit before he got back to rubbing.

“Ow. Your hands are about as hard as that spoon, you know. As for your question, some people—some people find it a tragedy, especially the ones who knew you before. They see you as a victim of your circumstances when you don’t see yourself that way. And you’re—you’re scared if I uncover a version of you who could hear, then I’ll feel the same way, even when you’re more yourself, sharper in a way no one else could be, than you’ve ever been.”

Gordon patted him again, more gently this time.

“Gordon,” Cooper continued, “I admire you… so much I could never see you in a negative light, and I hope I can convince you of that, that I am convincing you of that. Still, I disrespected you, treated you like a case I was investigating, if illicitly, when I pried into a past you didn’t want me to see, and I’m very, very sorry.”

Gordon took his hand off Cooper’s skin, as he knew he’d been bound to do sometime, and resumed his earlier position.

“THEN LET.” _Whap._ “MY PAST.” _Whap._ “STAY.” _Whap._ “IN.” _Whap._ “MY.” _Whap._ “PAST.” _Whap._ “UNTIL I WANT TO BRING IT UP.” _Whap._ “IF I WANT TO BRING IT UP AT ALL.” _Whap._ “AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?”

Gordon could tell Cooper was trying to say yes, but all that came out were sobs.

Another change since they’d returned from Twin Peaks. Cooper cried more easily now.

Gordon reached down with the hand that didn’t hold the wooden spoon, and again rubbed Cooper’s rapidly reddening skin. He didn’t say anything, just waited for Cooper’s cries to subside. It took awhile, but at last they did.

“Yes,” Cooper said, his voice thick. “Sixteen.”

“GOOD ON YOU FOR KEEPING COUNT, COOP,” Gordon said, “I HAVE TO ADMIT I LOST TRACK MYSELF. HOW ARE YOU FARING DOWN THERE?”

“I’m sore,” Cooper said, his legs shaking, “and embarrassed, and grateful. Gordon, I’m more sorry than I think you can imagine for prying into your past. I never should have done it. I just—”

“COULDN’T CONTROL YOURSELF, I KNOW,” Gordon said gently. “YOU’RE AN INVESTIGATOR AT HEART, BUT YOU NEED TO KEEP YOURSELF IN CHECK. YOU KNOW THAT. NOW STOP WITH THE SORRYS. YOU’VE APOLOGIZED ENOUGH TO LAST YOURSELF A LIFETIME.”

“Thank you,” Cooper said, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“NOW I’M GOING TO SMACK YOU TWO MORE TIMES WITH THIS SPOON HERE. YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THAT?”

“It’s supposed to be four,” Cooper protested, looking back at Gordon, who reached down and cupped his cheek.

“WELL, I’VE DECIDED TO LOWER THE NUMBERS,” Gordon said. “YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY WORN OUT, AND I THINK YOU’LL HAVE BEEN PUNISHED WELL ENOUGH TWO SMACKS EARLY. NOW TURN AROUND, AND LET ME FINISH UP.”

“Of course,” Cooper said. “Thank you.”

With a swish, Gordon brought the wooden spoon down again, firm and quick.

“Ow!” Cooper exclaimed. It took him a minute to regain his composure before he said, calmly, “Seventeen.”

“ALRIGHT, ONE MORE NOW, AND ALL IS FORGIVEN.”

Cooper’s entire body tensed as he waited for the final blow to come. And come it did, harder and more emphatic than any of the ones before.

_Whap!_

“Ah, ah, ah.” This time when he counted, he sounded close to tears again. “Eighteen.”

Gordon tossed the wooden spoon down on the countertop just as Cooper took his hands off the edge.

Cooper tried to take a step toward Gordon, whose arms were outstretched, waiting for him, but he must have been too stiff from bending over for such a long time. His knees buckled, and he toppled into Gordon’s open arms.

Cooper continued to cry as he lay across Gordon’s lap, pants and underwear still down at his knees, a few minutes later. The pizza had been taken out of the oven and the two of them were waiting for it to cool down. In the meantime, Gordon rubbed Cooper everywhere he was hurting, whistling softly to himself.

Cooper sniffled, and rested his head in his hands.

“HOW YOU DOIN’ DOWN THERE, COOP?” Gordon asked, his heart fluttering in his throat. “DID I HIT YOU TOO HARD?

“No,” Cooper said, his voice rough, “but you were right to stop when you did. I may have to work standing tomorrow.

“WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT,” Gordon said, continuing his massage.

Cooper moaned.

“YOU FEEL BETTER?”

“Yes. That was just what I needed after my actions today. And how do you feel?”

“ABOUT A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER, AND I’M SURE IT’LL SHOOT UP TO A THOUSAND WHEN YOU STOP CRYING. I’M NOT ANGRY WITH YOU NOW, COOP, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT.”

“I do. How do things look from where you are?” Cooper asked.

“RUBY RED, BUT NO BRUISES. YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE DOING THAT TO YOU.”

“Thank you.”

“ANYTIME. COOP—” Gordon paused and swallowed, tapping his fingers on Coop’s bare skin as he contemplated the state of things. “COOP—”

Cooper climbed up and threw his arms around Gordon’s shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“What is it?” he asked.

Gordon really was going to tell him someday, tell him how it happened.

“ARE YOU READY FOR DINNER NOW?”

Cooper shook his head. “Let’s stay like this a bit longer.”

Gordon nodded, smiled, and kissed Cooper on the top of the head. 

“AS LONG AS YOU WANT,” he said.


End file.
